


Восточные сказки

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: Волею судьбы Артур оказывается в замке, хозяин которого просит называть себя Шейхом, держит гарем и всячески старается угодить Артуру...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор смотрел в сторону традиций Востока...

Артур решил для себя, что ровно через час после начала ужина под любым предлогом постарается удалиться в выделенные ему комнаты. Он очень устал и вообще не собирался задерживаться здесь надолго, да и остановился в этой глуши лишь потому, что его лошадь потеряла подкову и захромала. В этих краях Артур оказался случайно. Выбираться за пределы своего королевства Артур не планировал, но, встретив в своем путешествии полудиких жестоких кочевников, вынужден был спасать свою шкуру, в результате чего отбился от рыцарей и заплутал в полном одиночестве. В замке его встретили гостеприимно, устроили на ночь и даже организовали в его честь праздник. Оказывается, слава Камелота дошла и до столь отдаленных полудиких земель, а их правитель — он просил называть себя Шейхом — даже видел как-то Артура лично, правда, ему тогда было всего тринадцать лет, но Шейх, очевидно, обладал хорошей памятью и запомнил юного принца. Артуру же этот человек с роскошной, тронутой сединой бородой, одетый в яркий халат, не снимавший тюрбан с головы даже во время ужина, был абсолютно не знаком.

— Этот пир специально для вас, — склонился в его сторону Шейх и отсалютовал золотым бокалом, через край которого выплеснулось немного вина. — Честь для нас приветствовать столь дорогого гостя. Ваша лошадь мудро поступила, когда захромала именно в моих землях.

— Благодарю, — сухо ответил Артур и лишь пригубил вино. Пить сегодня он не собирался, не нравился ему этот Шейх с его сладкими речами и фальшивым гостеприимством.

— Думаю, я знаю, что сможет развеселить вас. Хэй! — Шейх хлопнул в ладоши, и тяжелые двери в зал открылись, впуская внутрь отнюдь не слуг с подносами, полными сладостей, как ожидал Артур, а вереницу девушек в ярких, полупрозрачных одеждах, соблазнительно не скрывающих почти ничего. То есть на них были надеты шаровары, короткие лифы, но живот оставался голым, а лица прятались за платками, повязанными так искусно, что не спадали при движениях, видны были только глаза, накрашенные так густо и ярко, что невольно притягивали взгляд. Двигались девушки очень плавно и соблазнительно, и Артур засмотрелся на их руки, на которых тихо звенели большие золотые браслеты, на длинные волосы, россыпью лежащие на плечах, на гибкие, изящные тела… Впрочем, после окончания представления Артур без труда отвел от них взгляд и уставился в свою тарелку. Еда казалась непривычной, и Артур осторожничал, пробуя сначала на язык, а затем уже решая, стоит ли вообще есть здешнюю пищу. Возможно, Шейх на это обижался, но не подавал виду.

— Вам понравился мой подарок? — улыбнулся Шейх, с вожделением глядя на девушек, застывших посреди зала.

— Вполне, спасибо, — вежливо поблагодарил Артур.

— Одно слово, и любая из них проведет ночь в ваших комнатах, а то и не одна.

— Благодарю, но я намерен просто выспаться, устал с дороги. Ваш дар очень щедрый, но оставлю его в вашем распоряжении, — с натянутой улыбкой ответил Артур, еще раз взглянув на девушек. Они не выглядели испуганными перспективой провести ночь с незнакомцем, напротив, их глаза заинтересованно сияли. Странные нравы в этом королевстве…

— О, для своих утех я держу другой гарем, а этот специально для гостей. Но… — Шейх вдруг прищурился и перевел взгляд с Артура на девушек и обратно. — Думаю, я понял ваше желание. 

Артур пригубил еще вина и поспешно удалился, пока Шейх не придумал еще какой-нибудь способ, как ему угодить. 

В комнате Артура ждали слуги, которые проводили его в баню. Поначалу, когда чужие руки только дотронулись до его кожи, Артур едва не вспылил, но сдержался и даже получил удовольствие от мытья. Расслабиться оказалось довольно просто, ведь мягкие женские руки не сулили опасности, а входную дверь Артур не упускал из виду, так что неожиданности отменялись.

Сюрприз ждал Артур в покоях. Когда он, разомлевший и сонный, вернулся в комнату, то обнаружил там пять темных фигур, замотанных в легкие ткани. Шейх все-таки навязал ему свой «подарок». Но, присмотревшись, Артур понял, что все обстояло еще хуже. Его явное безразличие к девушкам Шейх понял по-своему. Списал не на усталость, не на спешку, а сделал невероятный, явно извращенный вывод. 

От неожиданности Артур присел на кровать, но не успел и рта раскрыть, как послышалась музыка, и фигуры пришли в движение. Пятеро парней, совсем молоденьких, почти мальчишек, по-женски изящных, худых, пришли в движение, вытанцовывая что-то похожее на недавнее представление в главном зале. Артур болезненно поморщился и прикрыл глаза. Возможно, девушку в свой постели он еще смог бы как-то стерпеть, если бы не нашлось иного выхода, но мальчишку…

— Стойте! — громко приказал он, вскакивая на ноги. — Хватит. Убирайтесь.

Его возглас словно не услышали. Тогда Артур, выругавшись, вытолкал за дверь сначала музыканта, а за ним четырех мальчишек. Пятый замешкался на выходе, споткнулся, упал, приложившись задницей о каменный пол, и зашипел от боли. 

— Вставай, — Артур потянул его за руку вверх, но получил в ответ лишь новую порцию стонов и шипения. Видимо, мальчик ушибся еще и головой, раз не желал подчиняться. Подавив желание как следует пнуть его, чтобы выкатился прочь из комнаты, Артур подхватил его на руки и попытался вышвырнуть за дверь. Но мальчишка вцепился в него всеми конечностями, и Артур едва не рухнул сам.

— Ты что творишь? — возмутился он, довольно грубо пытаясь отцепить руки мальчишки.

— Пытаюсь выбраться из этого замка, а ты, осел, мне все портишь, — пропыхтел парень довольно приятным, глубоким, но мягким голосом.

— Если ты не задумал уехать отсюда на моей спине, то я ничего не понимаю.

Артур, наконец, сдался, вернулся в комнату и сбросил с себя мальчишку прямо на кровать. Тот рухнул бесформенной кучей, но быстро собрал все свои длинные худые конечности и уселся по-турецки. Одежда на нем явно не предполагала таких вольностей, и обтянула парня в тех местах, которые Артур предпочел бы не замечать. 

— Рассказывай, — вздохнул он, уже понимая, что этой ночью ему вряд ли удастся выспаться.

— Ты ничего не знаешь об этом месте, ведь так? — спросил парень и кивнул сам себе в подтверждение. — Конечно, нет, иначе реагировал бы по-другому. Это, — он вздохнул и поморщился, — что-то вроде борделя, наверное, так тебе будет понятнее. Шейх помешан на Востоке и старается перенять все их традиции и образ жизни. У него три гарема: его собственный, в котором больше сорока человек, гарем из девушек для гостей и гарем из мальчиков для особых посетителей. Обычно он долго проверяет человека перед тем, как отправить к нему кого-то из нас, но ты, наверное, совершенно особенный гость. Девушки сказали, что не смогли заинтересовать тебя, и мы были уверены, что ты выберешь одного из нас, но ты… Понимаешь, у Шейха такое правило: если гость желает увести с собой девушку или парня, то ему не препятствуют. И мы готовы на все, лишь бы выбраться отсюда, наверное, поэтому все гости остаются очень довольными визитами к Шейху.

Артур прикрыл глаза, понимая, наконец, куда попал. В бордель, просто замечательно!

— Ну, вообще-то это не совсем бордель, — вдруг скуксился мальчишка. — Гости — это на самом деле друзья Шейха, и часто мы просто танцуем без всякого продолжения. И если мы не захотим, то никакого продолжения и не будет.

Артур все же потянулся и влепил мальчишке подзатыльник.

— Так что ты пудришь мне мозги? — устало спросил он. — Танцуй себе на здоровье, но не передо мной.

— Но нас на самом деле отсюда не отпускают. Шейх даже платит нам жалование, но мы не можем уйти из замка. 

— А хотите?

— Кто-то, может, и нет, а я мечтаю убраться отсюда подальше.

— А зачем ты вообще выбрал такую работу…

— Выбрал? — слишком громко возмутился мальчишка и расхохотался. — Хорош выбор, когда тебя берут в плен после небольшой схватки около твоей деревни, а потом продают в этот замок. Так принято на Востоке, там это норма, а значит, норма и для Шейха. Их законы это позволяют, люди — те же военные трофеи, пользуйся, кто хочет.

Услышав это, Артур выругался и наконец внимательно посмотрел на парня. Тот оказался старше, чем казалось поначалу, уже не подросток, но юноша, наверное, ровесник его самого. Темные растрепанные волосы, густо подведенные глаза, в неверном свете огня в камине казавшиеся темно-синими, пухлые губы, которые тоже чем-то накрасили для пущего эффекта, обиженное, немного злое выражение лица. Одет он был в красные с синим шаровары из полупрозрачной струящейся ткани, короткую жилетку с большим вырезом на груди, не достающую до пупка. Он был бос, на щиколотках и запястьях звенели браслеты, а в ушах покачивались большие серьги-кольца. Если переодеть его в нормальную одежду и умыть, то получится обычный деревенский парень.

— Как тебя зовут? — поинтересовался Артур.

— Мерлин, — буркнул в ответ тот и, внезапно смутившись под пристальным взглядом, сдернул с кровати покрывало и завернулся в него, словно в кокон.

— Мерлин… — Необычное имя, приятно оседающее на языке. — Откуда ты?

— Из Эалдора, это деревня в королевстве Ценреда, ты знаешь…

— Нет.

— Ну да, ты, наверное, из других мест, и я даже не спросил твоего имени…

Артур взмахнул рукой, призывая Мерлина замолчать.

— Эалдор больше не в королевстве Ценреда, отныне он принадлежит Камелоту.

Артур завоевал его в последнем походе, после которого еще не прошло и месяца.

— Оу! — Мерлин вытаращился на него и, кажется, впервые смотрел с искренним интересом к нему самому, а не как на возможный способ побега из замка. — Здорово, наверное… Если король Камелота сделает хоть что-то, чтобы защитить деревню от постоянных набегов разбойников, то я рад.

— Сделает, — сдержанно согласился Артур. Обязательно. Он не позволит больше процветать работорговле в своем королевстве. Отец согласится с ним, хотя бы в этом вопросе они обходились без разногласий.

— Знаешь, здорово, что я поговорил с тобой. Ты принес хорошие новости, я очень волновался за мать, она ведь осталась совсем одна. — Мерлин попытался улыбнуться, но вышло это у него неважно, поэтому он просто отвел глаза, смаргивая вдруг накатившиеся слезы.

— Как зовут твою мать?

— Хунит… — Мерлин вдруг с отчаянно надеждой уставился на него. — Скажи, что с ней все в порядке. Нет, лучше обещай мне найти ее и сказать, что я жив и вернусь домой, как только получится.

— Мерлин, я…

Артур не знал, что ответить ему. Он не помнил Хунит, он вообще мало обращал внимания на жителей деревни. Возможно, там была одинокая женщина с такими же, как у Мерлина, глазами, а может, Артуру просто хотелось, чтобы она была. И он не мог обещать, что вновь наведается в Эалдор, эта деревня его больше не интересовала. И он сомневался, что будет хорошей идеей попытаться вывести Мерлина из замка. Возможно, как-нибудь потом…

— Да, прости, я не могу ничего у тебя просить, я ведь даже не знаю кто ты.

— Артур… — Артур поморщился и прикусил губу. — Просто Артур.

— Ага… Артур, — Мерлин плотнее закутался в покрывало и слез с кровати, — позволь мне остаться до утра, я буду спать у камина, мне хватит только этого покрывала, но я не могу сейчас вернуться в гарем, это позор, понимаешь?

— Позор? Ты же сказал, что вы часто просто танцуете и ничего больше.

— Но сейчас я ведь остался с тобой наедине. Меня и так никогда никто не выбирал, даже в танцах я всего два раза участвовал, и если я вернусь… Меня сошлют на самые грязные работы, вроде мытья полов в коридорах и выноса ночных ваз.

— Тебе там самое место, — усмехнулся Артур, глядя в полные мольбы глаза.

— Мне очень жаль, что в моих краях живут такие придурки, — скривился Мерлин и, решительным жестом скинув покрывало, направился к двери. Артур невольно уставился на очертания… да нет, на саму задницу, почти не скрытую под полупрозрачной тканью. А затем быстрым движением схватил Мерлина за руку, вернул ему покрывало и усадил обратно на кровать.

— Оставайся, но при условии, что не станешь храпеть мне в ухо, я намерен хоть немного поспать этой ночью.

Мерлин просиял и едва не кинулся Артуру на шею. Остановил его, наверное, только ледяной предупреждающий взгляд. В следующее мгновение Мерлин вновь поднялся, намереваясь перебраться на пол к камину, но Артур преградил ему путь.

— Будешь спать в кровати, ее ширины хватит и на троих.

— Но…

Мерлин окинул взглядом поистине королевское ложе, какого не было даже у принца Камелота, и заметно напрягся. Артур мысленно выругался. Сначала этот мальчишка всячески предлагал себя ему, сперва соблазняя танцем, а затем и вовсе повис на нем, словно на дереве, а теперь боится, что кто-то посягнет на его честь.

Артур красноречиво закатил глаза и прошествовал к своей половине кровати. Быстро скинул рубашку и в одних легких штанах залез под одеяло, отвернулся к стене и прикрыл глаза. Он не собирался упускать ни минуты сна, пусть даже Мерлин так и простоит всю ночь около кровати.

* * *

Однако проснулся Артур посреди ночи. Огонь в камине едва теплился, за окном сияла огромная щербатая луна, отчего в комнате было довольно светло. На фоне окна выделялась странная фигура, больше похожая на огромный треугольник с взлохмаченной вершиной. К Мерлину сон, очевидно, не шел, и он дышал свежим ночным воздухом и смотрел на самые яркие звезды, которые были видны даже в мистическом свете луны. Артур тихо поднялся с кровати и приблизился к нему.

— Мерлин? — позвал он.

Мерлин вздрогнул от неожиданности и едва не вывалился в окно.

— Эй! — Артур рассмеялся и удержал его за плечо. — Почему не спишь?

— Нам не разрешают подходить к окнам по ночам, а я так люблю смотреть на звезды. — Мерлин вздохнул и повернулся к Артуру. — Это неправильно, что людей здесь держат насильно, рабство — это дикость, пусть даже у нас есть еда, крыша над головой и даже деньги, но мы не свободны.

— Вы пытались сбежать?

— Те, кто пытался, упокоились в земле на задворках замка. — Мерлин горько усмехнулся. 

— Это неправильно, — подтвердил Артур.

Теперь, улучив свои несколько часов сна, он наконец мог рассуждать здраво. И, глядя на Мерлина, понимал, что просто обязан сделать все возможное, чтобы освободить его и таких же, как он. Наверное, сама судьба закинула его в этот замок, и Шейх этого испугался. А потому всячески старался задобрить его, думая, что Артур такой же, как и другие гости замка — похотливый тупой зверь, животное, идущее на поводу у своих инстинктов. Пусть сейчас он на чужой земле, в чужом королевстве, но Мерлин ведь его подданный, и не в характере Артура бросать своих людей.

— Если бы у тебя была армия, ты мог бы… — Мерлин вдруг широко улыбнулся. — Я часто мечтал, что однажды это место сотрут с лица земли, а ты сейчас самый подходящий кандидат на роль спасителя. Жаль только, что армии у тебя нет.

О том, что армия вообще-то есть, Артур промолчал. Нечего обнадеживать Мерлина раньше времени. 

От окна потянуло холодом, и Мерлин плотнее закутался в свое покрывало. Артур пошевелил угли в камине и подбросил дров, добившись, чтобы огонь разгорелся вновь, обогревая комнату.

— Знаешь, — вдруг улыбнулся Мерлин, — танцы — это хороший способ согреться. Хочешь, я для тебя станцую? — Артур скептически скривился. — Эй, я правда хорошо танцую, нас учили этому довольно долго. Ну?

Мерлин на самом деле воодушевился, и Артур вдруг поймал себя на том, что кивает в знак согласия. Непонятно, зачем ему смотреть на то, как мужское тело извивается под музыку, звучащую только у него в голове, но это был способ скоротать время. Сон сдуло прохладным воздухом и рассказами Мерлина, а темы для разговоров успели себя исчерпать. Артур был твердо уверен, что ему нравятся мягкие округлые формы служанки Морганы Гвен. По крайней мере, на нее он смотрел с интересом, ему было приятно ее внимание и то, как забавно она заикается, стоит только ему с ней заговорить. Гвен казалась искренней, и это подкупало. 

Мерлин сбросил свое покрывало, расправил плечи, встал к Артуру спиной, а затем… начал двигаться. Плавно, красиво, соблазнительно, и музыка на самом деле словно зазвучала у Артура в голове. Танец казался слишком личным, слишком интимным, словно Мерлин специально выбрал самый откровенный. Ничего пошлого. Он прогибался, оглаживал руками контуры своего тела, не касаясь, но оттого только возбуждая воображение, и его движениями можно было любоваться вечно, смотреть, как покачиваются бедра, как напрягаются мышцы на животе, слушать звон браслетов, наблюдать танец нелепых больших серег… Луна светила Мерлину в спину, окутывая его мистическим сиянием.

Артур рвано выдохнул, когда Мерлин оставил свое место у окна и в несколько шагов оказался рядом. Теперь край его шарфа то и дело касался руки Артур, а пряный запах щекотал нос, усиливая желание. 

Мерлин приоткрыл рот, прикусил губу и медленно, невыносимо медленно провел по ней языком. А затем вдруг оказался на кровати рядом с Артуром, забрался к нему на колени и поцеловал. Если бы Артур был обычным человеком, а не воспитанным в жестких условиях наследником престола, он бы взял Мерлина, не задумываясь. Но в голове предостерегающе прозвучал голос Утера, и Артур огромным усилием воли оторвал от себя податливое тело и оттолкнул его на другую половину кровати.

— Что ты творишь? — хрипло спросил он.

Мерлин вдруг всхлипнул, весь подобрался, сжался в комок и прошептал:  
— Прости.

— Что ты со мной сделал? — Артур тряхнул головой, которая немного кружилась, словно после нескольких бокалов вина.

— Это запах, — с горечью в голосе пояснил Мерлин, — от браслетов. Во время танца он распространился по комнате. Это помогает расслабиться и забыться тем, кому это необходимо. Прости, я забыл про браслеты, я…

— Ты не забыл, — отрезал Артур. Он слишком хорошо помнил соблазняющий взгляд Мерлина, и его движения, не просто танец, а самая настоящая прелюдия, и тот нарочно постоянно встряхивал руками, чтобы больше звенели браслеты.

— Хорошо, я надеялся, что ты проведешь со мной ночь, а потом заберешь меня с собой отсюда. Никогда прежде я бы не пал так низко, но жизнь здесь развращает…

— А если бы на моем месте оказался кто-то другой, кто просто воспользовался бы тобой, а наутро вышвырнул бы за дверь? Многих из вас забрали из этого замка? Сомневаюсь, что Шейх так просто разбрасывается своими рабами.

— Говорят, нескольким девушкам повезло, — пожал плечами Мерлин. 

— Шейх дает вам надежду, чтобы вы изо всех сил старались угодить клиенту. Прекрасная тактика! Сам взял бы на заметку, да у меня нет борделя.

— Я готов стать твоим первым мальчиком, — невесело усмехнулся Мерлин.

— Ты готов так глупо довериться мне?

— Пять минут назад я готов был отдаться тебе, а знаешь, раньше у меня никого не было.

— И за что ты свалился на мою голову?

Мерлин теперь сидел неподвижно, и запах от браслетов постепенно рассеивался. В голове у Артура прояснилось, и он решился прямо посмотреть на своего непутевого соблазнителя. Мерлин теперь больше напоминал взъерошенного нахохлившего воробья, но тяга к нему никуда не делась. Артур встряхнул головой и почти грубо попросил:  
— Сними браслеты, хватит с меня приключений на эту ночь.

Мерлин с готовностью подчинился, и Артур, осторожно взяв драгоценности, без сожаления выкинул их в окно. Мерлин, кажется, вздохнул с облегчением.

— Все? — строго спросил Артур. — Остальные твои украшения без сюрпризов?

— Тебе они не страшны, — вздохнул Мерлин. — Ошейник — признак принадлежности к гарему Шейха, а серьги мне надели работорговцы, и сам я их снять не могу.

— Отчего же?

Артур протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ошейника Мерлина, но тот в страхе отпрянул, сжался еще больше, и отчаянно замотал головой.

— Ты не понимаешь! — прошептал он. — Это убьет меня!

Мерлин был так напуган, что Артур мгновенно поверил ему. Может статься, это только внушили парню, но вполне возможно, что Шейх на самом деле использовал магию, когда надевал ошейники на своих рабов. И это вполне объясняло то, почему рабы не подняли бунт и не сбежали из этого замка.

— И что мне с тобой делать? — вздохнул Артур и сел на кровать рядом с сжавшимся в комок Мерлином. Тот неопределенно повел плечами и еще немного отодвинулся, едва не свалившись с кровати. Артур инстинктивно схватил его за руку и потянул на себя. Мерлин, неуклюже взмахнув ногами, ничком упал на кровать, уткнулся в подушку и засопел, то ли сдерживая рыдания, то ли просто от безысходности.

Артур смотрел на него и думал, что не может оставить этого мальчишку в рабстве у Шейха. То, что Мерлина еще никто не тронул, что его не выбирали похотливые мужики, «друзья» Шейха, было большой удачей. Вряд ли тот бы оправился после ночи с каким-нибудь извращенцем, и ладно, если бы мужик просто получил свое и успокоился, но в такие места ходят мужчины с богатой фантазией… Мерлин попал в гарем-бордель не по своей воле, а значит точно не желал таких развлечений. А то, что он пытался очаровать Артура, говорило только о его полном отчаянии.

Через некоторое время дыхание Мерлина выровнялось, и он уснул, все так же, лежа на животе и уткнувшись носом в подушку. Артур осторожно протянул руку и дотронулся до ошейника на его шее. Металл под его пальцами нагрелся, но Артур не привык так просто отступать. Несомненно, ошейник создали с помощью магии, но отец всегда учил Артура, что нельзя пасовать перед трудностями. Поэтому он взялся за обруч второй рукой и потянул в разные стороны со всей силой, на которую только был способен. Ошейник раскалился почти докрасна, Мерлин закричал, в ужасе распахнул глаза, дернулся, захрипел. Артур зарычал от усилий… и в следующее мгновение золотой обруч распался на две половины. Артур отшвырнул их от себя и быстро осмотрел шею Мерлина, на которой остался небольшой ожог. Могло быть и хуже, должно было быть хуже, но краснота сойдет уже через несколько дней, а Шейх больше не имеет власти над Мерлином.

— Ты идиот, — возмутился Мерлин, все еще глядя на жалкие останки ошейника. — Ты мог убить меня!

Артур хмыкнул, подобрал половинки обруча и кинул их в камин. Те вспыхнули мгновенно, ярко, обдав жаром всю комнату, и исчезли. Артур был уверен, что золото так не горит, но ошейник не был обычной безделушкой.

— Совсем идиот! Осел! — продолжал распаляться насмерть испуганный Мерлин. — И… ты маг, да? Потому что никто, кроме мага, не смог бы снять ошейник. Причем твоя сила должна быть больше, чем у того, кто сделал ошейник, ты…

— Я не маг, — прервал поток красноречия Мерлина Артур. — Обычный человек, просто не такой немощный, как ты. Меня учили сражаться и выигрывать, а ты даже меч в руках не удержишь, куда тебе сломать золотой обруч!

Мерлин недоверчиво покачал головой и дотронулся до своей шеи, а потом робко, нерешительно улыбнулся, и это было самое прекрасное, самое искреннее, что Артур видел за этот вечер, за этот месяц, а то и за весь год, выдавшийся богатым на сражения, лишения и потери.

— Я заберу тебя с собой, — пообещал Артур, — а потом вернусь сюда с армией и камня не оставлю от этого замка.

— Кто ты? — спросил Мерлин, явно до конца не поверив ему. — Наверное, ты богат и знатен, раз так говоришь. У тебя много земель? И даже замок есть?

— Есть, — улыбнулся Артур, — и больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

— О! — Мерлин вытаращил глаза и вдруг подался вперед и поцеловал Артура в губы. Легко, почти невинно, но все равно волнующе и очень приятно. Затем, немного отстранившись, посмотрел Артуру в глаза. — Знаешь, — доверчиво сказал Мерлин, — кажется, мне впервые на самом деле хочется провести с кем-то ночь. С тобой. И не важно, заберешь ты меня с собой после этого или нет, но я отблагодарю тебя за то, что ты есть.

— У тебя странные смены настроения, — Артур с сожалением отстранил Мерлина от себя, — сомневаюсь, что будет правильно, если мы…

— Но я хочу! — возразил Мерлин. — Просто так. Я бы точно так же хотел, если бы встретил тебя в таверне. Я еще никогда… даже к девушкам в своей деревне такого не испытывал.

— Это называется благодарность, Мерлин. К тому же, я не хочу тебя.

— Правда? — Мерлин вдруг вскочил на ноги, растрепанный, возмущенный, в своей нелепой откровенной одежде, и… начал танцевать. Наверное, мальчиков в гареме Шейха на самом деле обучали мастера. Артур боялся представить, к чему еще, кроме танцев, их там готовили, что с ними делали, чтобы они смогли очаровать и удовлетворить любого клиента. Весь этот замок, этот мир был извращенной пародией на культуру Востока, взявший из его традиций только поверхностное, не самое лучшее, но приглянувшееся так называемому Шейху. Артур знал, что на Востоке гаремы — обычное дело для богачей, и это на самом деле больше походило на рабство, но там… гаремы были у каждого личные, и это отличало их от борделей. Шейх же побрезговал этим правилом. Но, наверное, он пригласил мастеров с Востока, потому что даже без специальных браслетов Мерлин танцевал божественно. Он ловко уворачивался от рук Артура, который пытался его остановить, и с каждым движением, взмахом руки или покачиванием бедер, завораживал все больше. Мерлин был грациозен, насколько это вообще возможно при его неуклюжести, с его нескладной длинной фигурой, но это придавало ему особый шарм. Мерлин танцевал, не отрывая глаз от Артура, соблазнял его взглядом, звал к себе танцем, осмелев, легко касался его тканью своего шарфа, а затем нежно проводил пальцами по щеке. Артур больше не пытался его остановить, напротив, он смотрел, жадно впитывая в себя каждое движение Мерлина, тянул к нему руки, по которым Мерлин ловко, несильно бил пальцами, запрещая трогать раньше времени. Скорее всего, Шейх случайно угадал склонность Артура, о которой тот и сам не подозревал. Замок Камелота был полон симпатичных служанок, часто в него заезжали короли соседних земель со своими дочерями, и Артур вполне естественно интересовался ими, понимая, что рано или поздно ему придется подбирать себе жену. Но ни к одной из них он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного тому, что чувствовал сейчас, глядя на Мерлина. Это было нечто совсем иное, рожденное не укоренившимися традициями и чувством долга, а первобытными, животными чувствами и бешеной симпатией, возникшей еще тогда, когда Мерлин повис на нем, не желая уходить из комнаты. Поэтому, когда танец закончился, когда Мерлин второй раз за несколько часов оказался у него на коленях, Артур не стал отказываться. Он с жаром ответил на поцелуй, прижал Мерлина к себе, ощутив вдруг, как мало на том одежды, и как много ее — на нем самом. 

— Что ты со мной делаешь? — пробормотал Артур в шею Мерлину, лаская чуть солоноватую кожу языком.

— Это ты делаешь, — выдохнул Мерлин, — да я же никогда…

— И я.

— Но это же нам не помешает?

— Ни в коем случае.

Артур подхватил Мерлина под ягодицы, приподнял, развернулся и уронил его на кровать. Мерлин охнул и растянулся во весь рост. Артур не стал терять времени, стянул с него штаны, рубашку, нисколько не жалея, что обращается с дорогой тканью так небрежно. Мерлин потянулся к его штанам, но смог только приспустить их, дальше Артур справился сам. Так было быстрее, а терпеть он не собирался ни мгновения. Он покрывал тело Мерлина поцелуями, гладил, мял его кожу, трогал, кусал, проводил языком — так он не вел себя ни с одной девушкой. Мерлином он наслаждался всем: от пальцев на ногах до растрепанной макушки, от которой пахло пряным ароматом духов. Мерлин был жизненно необходим ему в эту ночь, а возможно, и потом. Если это было не колдовство, то Артур не знал, что еще, как вообще подобное возможно. Он читал в глазах Мерлина такие же, как у него, чувства, видел ответную, столь же сильную страсть. Пусть даже это Шейх решил подстраховаться, опоив их обоих, но Артур не был против. То, что он чувствовал, было по-настоящему, и Мерлин был настоящим, отзывчивым, сгорающим от желания под ним. Такие моменты выдаются, наверное, только раз в жизни, и Артур отдавался своей страсти весь: телом, мыслями и чувствами, уверенный, как никогда прежде.

Мерлин тихо вскрикнул, когда Артур, после необходимой подготовки, медленно вошел в него. Мальчик не врал, у него на самом деле никогда раньше никого не было, но он не боялся, не сжимался, а всецело доверился Артуру, хотя тот тоже действовал вслепую, на одних инстинктах. Они оба знали, что только так, вместе, единым целым они могут существовать в этом мире, жить, чувствовать, и теперь, когда они наконец узнали это, просто не смогут иначе. 

Артур хотел бы продлить близость с Мерлином на всю ночь, день, на вечность, но разрядка настигла его слишком быстро, и только то, что и Мерлин вздрагивал под ним от своего оргазма, немного примирило его с собственной несдержанностью.

— Уффф, — Мерлин с трудом выбрался из-под него и раскинулся в позе морской звезды. — Ты тяжелый.

Артур взглянул на его сытое, делано возмущенное выражение лица и расхохотался. Голый Мерлин выглядел гораздо естественнее, чем одетый в нелепые прозрачные тряпки. А белесые капли спермы на его животе, словно клеймо, лучше, чем золотой ошейник, говорили о его принадлежности Артуру.

— Нам нужно уходить из замка, — отсмеявшись, с сожалением сказал Артур. — Сомневаюсь, что Шейх отпустит тебя со мной, но даже если это не так, я хотел бы, чтобы он как можно дольше не знал, что я уехал.

— В замке есть тайные ходы, я… немного знаю о них, — признался Мерлин, нехотя сел и критически оглядел то, что еще недавно было его одеждой. — Ты порвал мне штаны и рубашку!

Артур презрительно взглянул на кучку легкой прозрачной ткани.

— Это все равно сложно было назвать одеждой. Найдем тебе что-нибудь другое.

В комнате у противоположной от кровати стены стоял большой шкаф. Видимо, Шейх предвидел, что не вся одежда его гостей может пережить бурную ночь, а потому оставил кое-что на полках. Покопавшись, Артур выудил коричневые штаны, красную рубаху и обрывок синей ткани, который не тянул даже на пояс, но Мерлин успел ухватиться за него и заявил, что повяжет на шею, чтобы скрыть ожог от ошейника. Также в шкафу нашлась пара обуви подходящего размера. Среди десятка сапог Артур выбрал самую старую и изношенную, заявив, что она должна быть удобной. Мерлин долго возмущался, упрямился, пока Артур не натянул на него сапоги силой. Времени оставалось все меньше, нужно было уходить. 

За дверью крепко спали стражники, и Артур впервые был рад такому откровенному пренебрежению своими обязанностями. Он взял Мерлина за руку и, загораживая его собой от всех возможных опасностей, двинулся вперед. Мерлин только успевал указывать дорогу, со страхом оглядываясь по сторонам и периодически спотыкаясь о выступающие камни. Наверное, сапоги все же не очень подходили ему. Артур пообещал себе, что закажет ему десять пар сапог из самой лучшей кожи, как только они доберутся до Камелота.

Стоял самый темный, самый тихий ночной час, когда казалось, что жизнь остановилась, и даже луна скрылась с неба. Это означало, что очень скоро начнет светать, а значит, нужно было торопиться.

Мерлин провел Артура через кухню. Ведущая на улицу дверь оказалась заперта на засов, и Артур легко откинул его, открыл дверь и вытолкнул Мерлина наружу. Осторожно затворил створку за собой и побежал вдоль замковой стены. Вокруг замка не было ни оборонительного рва, ни даже охранной стены, Шейх не думал, что кто-то надумает напасть на него. Конюшня находилась в стороне от замка, и ее тоже никто не охранял. Конюх спал в стоге сена, лошади дремали в стойлах. Конь Артура встретил его наклоном головы, животное словно догадалось, что сейчас не стоит поднимать шума. Его заново подковали, и оставалось только закрепить седло. Артур вывел коня из стойла, но не стал сразу забираться на него, а отвел на сотню шагов, чтобы в замке не услышали стука копыт, а затем одним ловким движением вскочил в седло, посадил перед собой Мерлина и во весь опор поскакал подальше от замка Шейха.

Мерлин притих, сосредоточившись на руке Артура, придерживающей его поперек живота, на сочном ночном воздухе и ветре, что трепал его волосы, на звездах, постепенно тускнеющих на светлеющем небе, на долгожданной свободе. Артур понимал его, а потому не мешал. Ему нужно было решить, что теперь делать с Мерлином, как объяснить отцу его присутствие в своей жизни и как скрыть их связь, потому что отец никогда не поймет.

— Ты будешь моим слугой, — сказал Артур на ухо Мерлину, — но никто не должен будет узнать о наших отношениях.

— А они будут? — Мерлин повернулся к нему так резко, что едва не упал с коня. Артур удержал его, крепче прижал к себе и погладил ладонью по животу.

— Обязательно, но только если ты захочешь.

— Захочу! — Мерлин рассмеялся. — Я боялся, что ты меня отпустишь на все четыре стороны и забудешь уже завтра.

— Тебя забудешь, — хмыкнул Артур, но не стал говорить, что Мерлин уже так крепко поселился в его сердце, что уйдет из него, только прихватив солидный кусок, а то и вовсе спалив его дотла.

— Но сначала, — помолчав, тихо сказал Мерлин, — я должен увидеть мать и сказать ей, что со мной все в порядке.

— Обязательно, — так же тихо ответил Артур. Ему вдруг стало очень тепло и приятно оттого, что Мерлин так заботится о своей матери. Сам Артур с рождения был этого лишен и много думал, что сделал бы, будь жива его мама.

— Спасибо…

Когда солнце уже показалось из-за горизонта, послышался треск веток и стук копыт. Артур остановил коня и спешился, заставив сделать то же самое Мерлина. Толкнул его за дерево, вытащил меч и приготовился отразить любую атаку… но меж деревьев мелькнули знакомые красные плащи, и Артур с облегчением улыбнулся. Рыцари тоже заметили его и с радостными возгласами кинулись навстречу.

— Мы боялись, что потеряли тебя, сир, — воскликнул Гавейн, который и рыцарем-то пока не был, но с удовольствием участвовал в походах и сдружился с остальными.

— Король Утер оторвал бы нам голову, — подтвердил Овейн.

— Откусил бы и не подавился, — вставил Пэлинор. 

— Со мной все в порядке, — успокоил их Артур и коротко пересказал, как попал в замок Шейха, умолчав о его особенности. 

Мерлина рыцари заметили не сразу, но затем вежливо поприветствовали и приняли как должное то, что Артур в дремучей глуши нашел себе слугу. Его решения никогда не обсуждались, если он сам того не просил.

Теперь им предстояло вернуться в Камелот, а затем отправиться с армией к замку Шейха и положить конец его борделю. Мерлину пришлось усесться на лошадь позади Артура, чтобы не вызывать ненужных подозрений. 

— Так кто ты такой? — яростным шепотом поинтересовался Мерлин и ущипнул Артура за бок.

— Артур Пендрагон, принц Камелота. Прошу, только не падай с лошади!

— И не подумаю, я догадался. По тому, как ты сияешь от собственного величия, словно начищенный сапог. 

— Я могу сбросить тебя с лошади.

— Я свалюсь только вместе с тобой.

— Ты идиот, Мерлин!

Мерлин тихо рассмеялся, и Артур развернулся, намереваясь влепить ему затрещину, но попал по ушам, по огромным нелепым золотым серьгам, которые вдруг выскочили из мочек и отлетели куда-то в траву. Мерлин проводил их удивленным взглядом, схватился за уши и запоздало вскрикнул. Если бы Артур мог видеть его глаза в этот момент, то заметил бы, как они наливаются золотом, и как магия, доселе скованная серьгами, вновь возвращалась к своему хозяину.

— Надеюсь, это не было единственным, что осталось тебе от отца, — немного виновато пошутил Артур.

— Нет, это был последний признак моего рабства…

— Ну вот и замечательно, если захочешь, куплю тебе новые.

— Нет! — слишком громко закричал Мерлин и рассмеялся весело и беззаботно.

— Мне эти серьги тоже не слишком нравилось. Но в танцах ты еще попрактикуешься.

— Только перед тобой.

— О да!

Артур замолчал, поймав подозрительный взгляд сэра Леона, а затем улыбнулся ему, признавая, что находится в отличном настроении и очень рад наконец-то обзавестись личным слугой. Леон, кажется, поверил, и даже когда Мерлин слишком сильно прижался к спине Артура, принял это как должное. 

— Идиот! — прошипел Артур, заставляя Мерлина отлепиться и сесть нормально.

— Осел, — неуважительно буркнул Мерлин, но руки с талии Артура не убрал. 

— Болван!

— Задница!..

Теперь уже вместе с Артуром рассмеялись рыцари. Верные, надежный друзья, они обо всем догадаются раньше, чем успеют вернуться в Камелот, но Артур не переживал по этому поводу. Он верил в дружбу так же, как теперь верил в любовь…


End file.
